Stai dono da  You're Heaven Sent
by randomSweetness
Summary: "You both were angels alright. But it was not Heaven sent. Fvck you both!"  I'm not really good with summaries so Read and Review :   and rated T for Gokudera's smexy language. hohoho :3


**Title:** Stai dono dal cielo  
><em>(You're Heaven Sent)<em>

Hello people. So here's another fic from me. I'm sorry for still not updating my "I Love You, Stupid!" fic, I'm still debating on what to happen next, and college life is getting it my way. O.o Anyway, this is kind of a fic on impulse kind of thing.

Due to sudden portraying here and there, I can't promise you that the characters here are all in IC, so you'll be the judge of that and, this is in 5YL setting. And a bit AR kind of story.

Please **ENJOY** and **REVIEW**

_And don't forget to check my other Fictions as well_. Thanks

**Standard Disclaimer Applied:** Just the plot not KHR, Amano Akira **OWNED** it. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>What were you thinking getting lost like that, you stupid woman?<em>"

I gritted my teeth as I kept on listening to this stupid man in front of me. It's not my fault we ended at this damned place, to whomever hell knows where, all I know is that I needed to escape – to escape... I never knew he would come running for me too.

"_Haru never asked for you to follow, Bakadera! And who gave you the damned permission to call Haru stupid? Take that back! Or else...Or else –_"I stopped as I felt my waterworks were about to fire, and I so don't want to have a breakdown in front of him of all people.

"_Or else what stupid?_" He gave me a mocking stare, oh to hell with it; I broke down in front of him.

He was rendered speechless after he saw me plop myself down and cried my hearts out.

I was frustrated. Why? Well in the first place, I ran away because of some stupid people making a fool out of me.

That stupid Tsuna! I should have never ever fallen in love with him! He was my boyfriend for at least 2 years now, and looked what I got?

I just saw Tsuna and Kyoko kissing away in the middle of the forest.

This damned trip we took with the gang went downhill after I saw that. Apparently, out of my emotions I ran towards them and punched Tsuna hard on the face as hard as I can, then look at my ex best friend and slapped her good in the face too.

Oh I was on a rampage, I wasn't crying or anything, all I know is that I'm mad, mad at my boyfriend and at my best friend.

I went back to the camp site, and overheard everyone talking over something. As I went inside with a gruff, they all stopped chattering and stared at me. The girls seemed to be a little bit nervous while the boys were somewhat tense as well.

"_Haru!_"

"_Haru-chan!_"

I swirled over to the voice I heard from behind me. My brows furrowed even deeper. Now I need to deal with them again in front of everyone. Not until Lambo blurted something out of the blue.

"_Seems like Onii-chan's been found out, oh well_"

"_Lambo! Keep your mouth shut!_" I pin suddenly lounged over the 10 year old kid I cared so much.

My eyes widened in anger and in realization.

It seems that they all knew about the two's infidelity's towards me!

"_What the hell Tsuna! So Haru's the only one who didn't know? What the hell is that! You should just have broken up with me rather than making me an entire fool with all of you!_" I practically shouted at him.

Wow. Not only they have hurt my pride but they also proved to me what kind of friends they were.

I can see Hana, Chrome and Bianchi hanging their heads low. Now I understand why Chrome been acting strange, she said she wanted to tell me something but hesitated.

"_I'm sorry Haru-chan, I never wanted to humiliate you like this, I just can't tell you because...I'm sorry!_" my ex best friend bowed in front of me making me more pissed.

Humiliated? Crap that's far too shallow than what's really happening to me right now.

"_I thought that you both were an angel sent from above for Haru, but Haru was wrong. Haru practically gave up on you Tsuna to just court Kyoko because I knew back then that you liked her from the start. But Haru was surprised when you courted me rather than her, Haru was happy then, she thought that now, you truly like her and chose to court her instead. Was all that a lie? Huh? And you, Kyoko? I Thought we were the best of friends so why? Why the hell you stole him away from me? You're best friend?_" I stopped looking rather like a crazy maniac as I pointed an accusatory finger on both of them.

And then I turned to audience, who were my so called friends.

"_And you...Why did you let Haru go blind on this? I thought you were all Haru's friends? Why did you let me go through this hurt and humiliation?_"

I heard a gruff that was followed with a heavy pair of footsteps, when I turned around I saw Gokudera heading my way.

He placed a heavy hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"_That's not it stupid woman. We wanted to tell you, but it's not on our right to do so, so we just remained quiet_"

"_I'm sorry Haru-chan, I tried telling you, but I just can't_" Chrome suddenly stood up to only sit down again after I gave her a heavy glare.

I know I just can't be mad with all of them, but I felt betrayed not only with those assholes but with all of them.

I gathered my breath and looked at both Tsuna and Kyoko who was at the moment quite speechless.

Damn they deserve it.

"_You both were angels alright. But it was not Heaven sent. Fvck you both!"_

And I stormed off. Letting my feet take me anywhere in the forest but here.

When I stopped, panting from too much running, I honestly gasp in surprise when a hand was placed on shoulders and found that it belonged to a panting Gokudera Hayato too.

And that was why we were here, lost and me having a waterworks show in front of him.

"_Haru_" he called out in his most annoying voice ever.

It was so annoying that it did make me stop the waterworks and looked up at him.

"_What?"_ I retorted and that earned me with a scowl and an ark of his brow.

"_Feeling feisty again are we? After all the crying periods you did, I thought you'll stop being a bitch, but then again I was wrong, cause it's seems you're still bitching it out_"

What the hell? I was so pissed that I just stood up, dusted myself off and walked away from him. How dare he say that? I was the one who was been betrayed here, I have all the right and reason to bitch at them. And he sounds like I was the one at the wrong.

What pissed me more is that he kept on walking behind me. Even when he won't speak, he's annoying the hell out of me.

I skidded to a halt; it was too sudden he almost bumped right at me. I smirk when I heard him grunt.

"_Stop following Haru" _

"_I'm not following you"_

"_I'm not that stupid, to know that you're following me, Gokudera"_

"_It's a free country isn't it? I just happened to walk the same route as you"_

"_In my country there's also a thing called respect to privacy, and stalking is strictly prohibited"_

I gave him a defiant glare, to show him I meant business and leave me the crap alone.

He just huffed on me and preceded, that jerk.

"_I ain't stalking you woman. As far as I can tell, were lost so I'm just trying to find my way as well, here, so drop the stalker stuff and the privacy thingy down and let's just focus on finding our way out of here before the night comes okay, stupid woman?"_

"_Fine! Just don't get in my way Octopus hot head jerk!"_ I scoffed and turned on my heel roughly and walked aimlessly again with him grunting on my tail.

After of what seems like hours I sighed and drop myself beside a tree and hugged my knees close to my chest.

"_I need a break. My feet hurt and my eyes feel so heavy. You can carry on if you want too. I'll just stay here for a while"_

I tried resting my head on my knees when I thought he would go on his way, but to my surprise yet again, I felt the grass not too far beside me ruffled as he sat there with both of his feet was propped up.

I turned my face towards him and just look at him. It never occurred to me how beautiful this man is despite being friends or what acquaintance with him for 5 years now.

It's because whenever we were thrown in the same spot, we automatically argue and everything is chaotic.

Everything in him around me is chaotic. Sometimes I wondered why in hell, was he so mad at me, I never done anything wrong towards him, I just loved his best friend and all he did was literally torture me with his words, but at least he kind of lay low when we officially dated and was a couple.

I grimaced at the sudden thought of Tsuna that jerk, Fvck him I should never really had fell for him.

"_What? Is there dirt on my face?" _

"_What?"_

He looked at me dumbfounded then his dumb features turned into a mischievous look.

"_Don't tell me, you're enchanted to my looks that you can't stop staring at me? Tell me what are you dreaming with me about?"_

What the hell was he talking about? That was beyond a joke! That's sexual harassment!

I reddened as I threw a punch towards him that was helplessly caught by his strong hand, so I tried to give another punch with the other hand that was only ended being caught by his other hand. I sighed.

"_Let my hands go, and what the crap are you talking about?"_

"_No."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Why are you so stupid?"_

My eyes widened surprised by the sudden change of track of subject. One moment he was being a sick bastard then now a crazy bastard. What a bastard if I may say so.

"_Where the hell is this coming from?"_

"_Answer me. Why are you so stupid, why didn't you notice it?"_

"_Notice what?"_

He was silent for a minute only to look at me dead in the eyes.

Then it just occurred to me that maybe he was talking about Tsuna and Kyoko, so I asked him through my gritted teeth.

"_Is this about Tsuna and Kyoko?"_

He still kept his irritating gaze at me and still not letting go of my hands.

"_Haru thought...I thought that the thing between them had died in the past. I clearly thought Tsuna chose me over her. You knew I gave him up before, because I finally accepted the fact it will never be me whom he love but Kyoko, but he chose to be with me...I felt happiness, I felt that all of my hard work has finally been paid. And what it make more sweeter is that for the first time, it was Tsuna who made the initiate move to court me and not the other way around...So I just don't understand, why-"_

"_Tsuna was stupid for choosing you-"_

I halted on my words as he cut me short. Blink my eyes as I tried to let those words sink in.

I knew Gokudera hate me, but was it in that intense level that he actually told me that Tsuna was stupid for choosing me and not Kyoko?

I tried to open my mouth to slap him with my nasty words since I can't slap him physically since he's still holding both of my hands in a vice grip, but he just continued letting my words died in my throat.

"_He was stupid for choosing you, for the wrong reasons"_

"_W-what are you saying?"_

"_He just chose you because he was rejected by Kyoko, who at that time thought she can't answer him because of you, her friend"_

"_A-and it what fvcking way should I be smouldered with that, huh? Are you telling me, I was the one who took him from her? It's not Haru's fault that she let him go! Was all that time a lie? Did those beautiful 2 years of our relationship a l-lie? And h-how did you know all of this?"_

I was shaking; my eyes are starting to well up again. I just found out that from the very beginning I was of second place to him. And worst is that my best friend also loved him but made way for me.

Well it was not all that beautiful too. He was always so busy, never even having enough time for me. Damn, I should have noticed from the start that he never truly loved me. I was just blinded with his kindness. Now I know, what we had for two years was out of kindness and not love.

"_I just know, those time were not entirely a lie, you were special to him too. And don't be mad at the others, they wanted to interfere but I told them not too. I thought it was for the best that you three should settle it on your own. But if you want to vent your anger out, just vent it on me, since it's also my fault anyways "_

"_But I was not that special to be loved by him, like he does for Kyoko. I know. I'm just mad at the moment. I know it's not you or anyone from the others who's at fault, but I still can't help feel being betrayed"_

"_I know, and I'm sorry"_

I arched an eyebrow at him.

Honestly what's with him right now? After being a certified jerk, now he's being all apologetic, it's not his fault for being friends with Tsuna, and it's certainly not his fault why we ended this way. I chuckled a bit, feeling my tears being died down a bit.

"_Why are you so apologetic Gokudera-san? Haru understands why you want the others to stay off, I get it, alright, so chill. I'll get over it somehow, I'm not Haru for nothing right?"_

I smiled despite the hurt and realization that hurled in my heart.

I was hurt, yes.

But somehow, without me knowing, I've also hurt Kyoko as well.

I can't imagine in knowing the feeling that the boy that I sincerely loved and that loved me back, can't be together because of my silly best friend's love for him too.

And as for Tsuna, I just still want to punch him; he was a coward, for just showering his kindness to atone for his first mistake to finally committing another one.

He should have broken it up with me the moment he realizes that he should have never really be with me from the very beginning, but instead I bet out of fear of hurting me, he continued to be my boyfriend, until Kyoko can't stand it anymore and so does he, and realize they can't live without each other, and finally still hurting me in the end.

And it hurt a lot. It hurt not only my emotions but my pride as a woman, as a person and as a human being as well.

I can't decide whether to be selfish on hating on them or be more understandable and forgive them.

My thoughts broke when Gokudera's voice pulled me back to reality.

"_Huh what did you say again? Gokudera?_

"_Haven't you heard me for the first time woman? That's why I called you Stupid for that sole reason"_

"_Are you mocking me? Octopus head?"_

He sighed and continued.

"_I said, and listen carefully, I hate repeating myself-"_

I rolled my eyes but gave him my attention, oh hell, there's nothing to do out here, being lost anyway and still he won't let my darned hands go, so whatever, just listen to the jerk and get it over with.

"_-I'm at big fault too. I let Tsuna to have his emotions sway over his decision without me contradicting it...Without me, defending what I should defend, and without me telling what I really feel, when I should have-"_

"_Stop being so 'I'm-responsible-for-not-stopping-my-best-bud-and-it's time-for-*hara-kiri' act, would you?"_

"_Shut it woman, I'm not finish yet, and hell I'm not going to do Hara-kiri, just shut up and listen, 'kay?"_

"_Okay, geez, so hot tempered"_

I resigned and he breathed out and then for the third time continued.

"_Have it never occurred to you? Why we always find ourselves fighting? Or anything same on that matter?"_

He stared at me expectantly.

"_What?"_

"_Why won't you answer?"_

"_You told me to 'just-shut-up-and-listen 'right? So here I'm giving you all my ears"_

He glared at me, and then sighed and shook his head.

I just can't understand him today, really.

"_I did. It occurred to me, I just concluded you hated me, and that the person you hate was clinging to your best bud"_

He widened his eyes to my reply.

"_You thought that I hated you? Honestly, we may always argue, but was it that bad to be branded as hate towards each other?"_

"_Well, I never hated you, I was rather pissed but 'hate' is something I'm not capable in having towards you"_

He caught his breath as he eyed me dead in the eye again.

"_Why aren't you capable?"_

"_I don't know, I just feel that, in some way or another, that your grumpy attitude somewhat enlightens me, or something, I just don't know"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_For what?"_

"_For being a jerk and a coward"_

"_You really are a jerk but what did it got to do with you being a coward or with Tsuna"_

"_Don't say his name"_

"_What?"_

"_I really am a coward. For not standing up for myself, for always following Tsuna, and ended up not following my heart"_

"_Gokuder-"_

"_5 years ago, when we first met, I never regard you as anything more than an annoying girl who has an undying crush on Tsuna, but when I got to know you more, I suddenly found myself being drawn to you, and it irritates me that all you can get out from that mouth of yours is Tsuna this and Tsuna that. It was fvcking annoying that I kept on arguing with you. I know it's childish but I can't help it. And it doesn't help when he decided to avert his emotions away from Kyoko towards you, and I thought I had a chance because he liked Kyoko and not you. But when you two got together, I gave up, or so I thought. I just can't get over you, I don't know, I just can't. Maybe I'm stupid as well"_

He sighed as he bowed his head, I can feel his grip loosened around my hands so I took the chance to tear it away from his grasp and clasped them together as I let it sunk in.

Too many events, too many information, it's making my head spin, I feel kind of feverish. I unclasped my hands and cupped my burning cheeks.

"_I don't understand-"_

For the unempth time he cut through my words, but this time it was cut with his lips.

He pulled me towards him as I felt his lips touched mine, his lips were soft yet it was burning with passion and desire.

With that sudden moment, I understood everything I needed to understand.

I understood why he kept on harassing me to leave Tsuna off.

I understood why we always bicker yet we don't hate one another.

I understood why I'm so stupid to chase and be blinded by him, when there was he who waited for 5 whole years.

I understood that somewhere deep in me, I also liked him back.

And finally I understood the reason behind how I feel enlightened by our argument, is because without him bothering me, there's no way I can talk or interact with him. And it seems that I need him by my side, unconsciously.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but for us it seems like an eternity, we liked it, scratch that we owned it.

"_Actions speaks louder than words, sometimes it's true even with a stupid woman like you"_

He smirked and I just rolled my eyes but this time with a smile on my lips.

"_Hush it, Octopus head. You should have told me 5 years earlier, you know"_

"_You should have noticed 5 years earlier, as well"_

"_What a jerk! Just so you know, Haru's not an easy catch"_

"_Stupid, I'm well prepared; I didn't wait 5 whole years for nothing, right? So challenge accepted"_

"_Hey"_

"_What?"_

"_At first I thought you were an angel as well"_

He laughed; I knew he thought of what I think of angels earlier, that it wasn't heaven sent.

But he was an angel, and this time he's Heaven Sent.

"_And?"_

"_But I was dead wrong, you're no angel, you're the other one!" I teased, making a face towards him, as I stood up and took his hand with me, as we started walking again._

"_What the hell woman? And I thought you were going to say that I was Heaven sent too"_

"_You are" I whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Oh look-y, I found the exit, we can return to the site, and I can go home" _

I changed the subject as I started to hop my way towards the exit of the forest.

But he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer and whispered closely on my ear, leaving my skin tingled there.

"_You are not only heaven sent, but you were sent by *__**Kami-sama**__ himself"_

He smiled and strode off not before kissing my ear, as he left me frozen in embarrassment.

"_That's what you get for telling I'm the __**other **__sent"_ he laughed as I chase him towards the exit.

I smiled despite myself. I feel that my true spring has finally arrived. It was not like the sky who just graced over me with kindness, but it's like the storm, that will ravaged its way through your heart messing things up, making you confuse but then when you're finally at its eye, you'll feel true sincerity, love, and joy for its eye is it's heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hara-kiri<strong> = _(n.)_ Suicide, by slashing the abdomen, formerly practiced in Japan, and commanded by the government in the cases of disgraced officials; disembowelment; - also written, but incorrectly, hari-kari.  
><strong>kami-sama<strong> = Japanese word for "deity". The word is used to indicate any sort of god, beings of a higher place or belonging to a different sphere of existence _

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Good, Bad or maybe in the middle?

**I** wanna **KNOW** your **THOUGHTS** so _please_ do **REVIEW**.

**And Oh should I make a SEQUEL to this or just leave it as a ONE-SHOT?**

suggestions please?

Lovelots.


End file.
